The invention relates generally to toolchanger systems, wherein a machine mechanism may utilize an interchangeable plurality of tools. More specifically, the invention relates to robot systems, such as industrial robot arms, which have a plurality of elements movable with respect to a robot base. In such robot arms, the last element in the system, i.e., the wrist, generally has a movable end effector to which is attached a gripper or some other tool.
While robots have the inherent flexibility of being reprogrammed for different jobs, they generally carry one special tool concerning the immediate task to be performed. At time of reprogramming or changeover of jobs, the robot tooling may be replaced by a maintenance operator as a new task is to be undertaken.
With the idea of improving productivity of a robot machine, applicants have determined that it is a desirable feature to be able to interchange multiple tool types with a given robot end effector, during the working cycle on a given workpiece, and it is to this task that they have directed their efforts. Applicants have also determined that it is a desirable feature, in a replaceable tool system, to have the capability to enable the robot to automatically interchange a plurality of tools, without the need for human intervention.
Applicants have considered various power means for clamping a tool, and have determined that the tool retention system should tned to be bistable, i.e., the mechanism should remain in either the locked or unlocked position, in the event of a power failure.